MacGyver: Angus' Great Adventures of The Minnesota
by ANW2004
Summary: Angus MacGyver Went To a Minnesota To Invite The New House What They Lived. Then, ALF and MacGyver Went Missing For Days To Find Their Way Home.
1. First Day of Invitation

**Anyway Which Italic Word That Means It is a Narrated by MacGyver.**

 _Hello, A Straight To a Minnesota To a American Located In Old Association Television Show MacGyver, We Recommended a ALF Comic When I Red this Comic Before It_ Begins..

 **MACGYVER**

 _Angus' Great Adventures of The Minnesota_

Chapter 1

First Day of Invitation

 **Meanwhile, Angus MacGyver,Jack Dalton and Peter Thornton Went and Invited To The Tanner's House How The New It Lived.**

Angus MacGyver: "This is a Tanner's New House"

Kate Tanner: "I Recommended To See Our New House To Let Me See This"

Angus MacGyver: "Can I? Don't You?"

Kate Tanner: "Yes"

Pete Thornton: "Wow! This is a New House That I a Ever Yet"

Jack Dalton: "Cool"

 **Later, ALF Woke Up For His New Bed For Adventures.**

Angus MacGyver: "Wake Up! You Wanted To See Our New Home"

ALF: "Yes! I sure It is!"

Angus MacGyver: "Come On In"

 **When The Days Later, Lisa and the Kids Are Asleep. And then one night, ALF Gets Into His Sleeping Part Of The Family. Then, Lisa, ALF and the Kids were Asleep.**

Angus MacGyver: "Sweet Dreams, Alfie"

 **Then MacGyver Walked Away.**

 **8 Years Later.**

Jack Dalton: "That's A Legendary Awesome"

Pete Thornton: "Whoa!"

Willie Tanner: "This is My New Calling Fan"

Brian Tanner: "Yeah, Dad"

Willie Tanner: "You're Welcome"

Lynn Tanner: "Can I See This 5 Kids is a Part Of Your Family?"

Willie Tanner: "Sure"

 **Then WhatEver, This is ALF Jr., Wanda, George, Lily and Peter.**

Peter: "Hey, Willie, Can I See Your Glasses"

Willie Tanner: "That's For Sure"

 **To Be Continued.**


	2. Jack and His Dog

**Next Continue Of MacGyver.**

 _My Turn To Do That, Jack, I Hope I'll Do any Minnesota Of Yours._

MacGyver: Angus' Great Adventures of The Minnesota

Chapter 2

Jack And His Dog

 **Meanwhile At The Jack Dalton's Boathouse of Minnesota, MacGyver Saw The Jack Dalton Adopted a German Shepherd When This Dog Named Gary The Great. So He is Happy.**

Angus MacGyver: "It's A Dog!"

Jack Dalton: "I See You, Mac"

Angus MacGyver: "Yeah, I See is... Dog!"

Jack Dalton: "Cool"

Angus MacGyver: "Who Barked Gary the Great?"

Jack Dalton: "Perfect Sounding Awesome!"

Angus MacGyver: "Yeah! Thank You!"

Jack Dalton: "You're Welcome To Be a Nice Day!"

 **Meanwhile At The Tanner's New House, Willie Answered The Phone That School is Closed Due To a Snow.**

Willie Tanner: "Hello"

James (on the Phone): "Yes, Willie"

Willie Tanner: "School is Closed Tomorrow Due to The Snow"

Kate Tanner: "Good"

Willie Tanner: "I Was Making a Come Back For Good, Kate"

Kate Tanner: "That's Sweetie When MacGyver And ALF Will Be Missing If We Can Find Him. okay"

Willie Tanner: "Okay, See You Later"

 **Later Then, MacGyver Runs Off To the Phoenix Foundation.**

Pete Thornton: "These Are Paperwork, Mac"

Angus MacGyver: "Yeah, Day We Can Be It's Snowing Here"

Pete Thornton: "I Was Hoping To Find My More Paperwork At my Room"

Angus MacGyver: "I Was Hoping Are You There!"

Pete Thornton: "Thank You!"

Angus MacGyver: "You're Welcome... Huh?... I was not really going to be dangerous"

 **Angus MacGyver Sighed Of His Confession And Walked Away.**

 **9 Minutes Later...**

Lynn Tanner: "It's Time For my Morning Breakfast!"

Kate Tanner: "Come On In, Lynn"

 **To Be Continued.**


	3. Creature Comforts

**This is a 3rd Chapter of** **MacGyver: Angus' Great Adventures of The Minnesota.**

 **Meanwhile When ALF Jr. Woke to Somewhat Alf's Father Begin to Moan in his Sleep.**

ALF Jr: "What's a Matter?"

 **ALF Jr. Ran to The 2nd Parents' Room And Then, We See Gordon's Parents Sleeping And Then What Happens.**

ALF Jr: "What Happen To Him?"

Wanda: (walks in) "Aww Poor Bob Haven't Take His Rest Yet"

ALF Jr: "I know how he needs to stop moaning"

 **Then 2 Kids Just Heard That Bob Shumway Caughtly Moaning To Continue When Flo Should Not Hear That.**

Flo: "I Can't Hear That without Seeing Them!"

Wanda: "I Know Mrs. Shumway, You Need To Help"

Flo: "Yeah, Wanda, I Hope He Doesn't Moan In This Sleep"

Wanda: "Okay, Flo"

 **Then What Happens To That. Willie Can Be Heard It.**

Willie: "What was That?"

Wanda: "Is Something Happen To Him? Bob Kept Moaning Again"

Willie: "I Should Know To Not Hear like Gordon or Lisa"

ALF Jr.: "You're Right"

Angus MacGyver: "I Heard Something in Your Bedroom!"

ALF: "MacGyver's Right. What Happen To My Dad This Last Night?"

MacGyver: "I Think He Had Sleep Problems"

ALF: "Yeah, Mac, He Need To Stop Moaning"

 **Then What Happens, Lisa Came to Arrive.**

Lisa: "What's a Matter?"

Flo: "I Hope So, Lisa, I Heard What Happen"

Lisa: "Bob Kept Moaning In His Sleep. He's Needs to Stop Moaning. There. Take your Headphones on"

Flo: "Thank You" (Puts Her Headphones On To Not Hear)

Lisa: "You're Welcome"

 **Lisa Walked Away So Bob Stopped Moaning Right Away.**

Lisa: "Good Night"

ALF: "Who's My Father Stopped Moaning?"

Lisa: "Yeah He's Snoring Now"

 **To Be Continued.**


End file.
